


fOuNd yOu

by troubledsouls



Series: Songfics [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Songfic, it probably isn't that great oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus loves Sans very, very much, even if it seems like he doesn't care unless Sans is being lazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fOuNd yOu

**Author's Note:**

> Song in fic - Hide And Seek by Imogen Heap
> 
> Yeah it's the fucking meme song I recommend listening to it while reading

_Where are we?_

“SO, HUMAN, I’M SPARING YOU.” Papyrus said. He felt uneasy about this decision, but he cared very much about the human, although he wasn't sure why. 

_What the hell is going on?_

“papyrus!” Sans ran down the path, breath huffing in short gasps. He had to save his brother, he had to, he had to…

_The dust has only just begun to form_

The human tilted their head at Papyrus, before a wicked grin began to spread across their face. 

_Crop circles in the carpet_

“papyrus!” Sans screamed as the human raised a knife. 

_Sinking, feeling_

The human slashed downwards just as Sans threw himself in front of Papyrus. 

_Spin me around again_

“SANS!” Papyrus cried out, falling to his knees to touch his brother’s dissolving form. 

_And rub my eyes_

“pap…” Sans widened his smile weakly. “i’ll be… okay…”

_This can't be happening_

Sans turned to dust. 

_When busy streets_

Among the dust sat a bright blue human SOUL. The human tilted their head at it, grin fading. 

_A mess with people_

“IS THAT HOW…” Papyrus gently touched the SOUL, then took it carefully and brought it close to his chest. 

_Would stop to hold their heads heavy_

Papyrus stood up as the SOUL disappeared inside of him, right eye glowing a bright blue. 

_Hide and seek_

“Your turn.” The human said, although there was fear in their voice. 

_Trains and sewing machines_

Papyrus shot a bone attack at them, one they couldn't dodge, and the human fell to their knees. 

_All those years_

“RUN.” Papyrus said, rage and sadness filling his voice. “NEXT TIME I COME ACROSS YOU, I WON’T GIVE YOU THE OPTION. 

_They were here first_

The human got back to their feet and growled animalistically. “Oh yeah?”

_Oily marks appear on walls_

“IT’S STILL MY TURN.” Papyrus said. “AND, UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE JUST NOW, I SUGGEST RUNNING, BECAUSE NEXT TIME I’LL GIVE YOU A CHANCE.”

_Where pleasure moments hung before_

The human stared at him for a long moment. “Okay.”

_The takeover_

Papyrus watched then run off down the path, then cursed himself. They'd just lay more waste to the land, killing more and more, until nobody was left. 

_The sweeping insensitivity of this_

He was too merciful. But…

_Still life_

The human could change. Papyrus clung to that small hope as he knelt in the pile of his brothers dust and began to sob. 

_Hide and seek_

He didn't know how long he was there. He didn't care. His brother was dead, dying by saving him. 

_Trains and sewing machines_

Well, after all, it was traditional to sprinkle the dust of the dead on the thing they loved most. Papyrus had never thought to ask Sans, and he regretted that as he gathered up what he could of the dust. 

_You won't catch me around here_

Papyrus stood up and started walking back to his house, carefully holding the dust in his hands. He knew Sans well enough, what his his favorite thing?

_Blood and tears_

As Papyrus stood in front of the doorway, it suddenly occurred to him what Sans would say. Sans would say Papyrus, and then smile and wink and go back to beinging lazy. 

_They were here first_

Papyrus pushed his way into the house and spread the dust around before placing some on himself. He reasoned that it would be what Sans would want. Now all that was left was to face the human again. 

_Mm, what’d you say?_

“SO, HUMAN.” Papyrus stood in a long hallway, golden light casting shadows across the floor. “YOU’RE HERE.”

_Mm, that you only meant well_

The human tilted their head, continuing to walk to Papyrus.

_Well of course you did_

Papyrus entered the battle. “I’D RATHER BE MERCIFUL, BUT IN THIS CASE, I CANNOT. YOU HAVE KILLED FAR TOO MANY. YOU ARE TOO FAR GONE FOR MERCY.”

_Mm what’d you say?_

The human ducked as a bone whizzed over their head. Papyrus allowed his right eye to glow blue and directed his magic at the human. Their SOUL became blue, and they stayed on their knees. 

_Mm, that it's all for the best?_

“DODGE THIS!” Papyrus yelled. 

_Of course it is_

A flurry of rising and falling bone attacks flew around and to the human, causing them to have to jump and roll and all sorts of dodging movements. They were fast, though, and didn't take as much damage as Papyrus would've liked. 

_Mm, what’d you say?_

They grinned maniacally at Papyrus, a light in their eyes that chilled him to the core. They slashed at him quickly, and Papyrus danced away. 

_Mm, that it's just what we need_

“YOU’RE GONNA HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT!” Papyrus yelled, sending another flurry of attacks. Rage fueled his every motion. 

_You decided this_

The human dodged and danced and slashed, sometimes stuffing food into their mouth before flattening themselves under yet another bone attack, jumping as high as possible over rising and falling bones that ripped out of the ground. 

_Mm, what’d you say?_

Eventually the human lay panting on the floor, 1 HP left. They looked up at Papyrus and bared their teeth as if to say ‘do your worst’. 

_Mm, what did she say?_

“THIS IS WHERE I’D USUALLY CAPTURE YOU.” Papyrus was also exhausted, but he didn't let the light leave him. It was all he had left of Sans. “BUT THERE’S NO ONE TO BRING YOU TO. AND THERE'S NOWHERE FOR US TO GO.”

_Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth_

Papyrus sighed, falling into a sitting position on the floor. “MY BROTHER SACRIFICED HIMSELF FOR ME. YOU’RE THE REASON HE’S DEAD.” His eye burned brighter. 

_Mid-sweet talk, newspaper cut outs_

“What are you gonna do about it?” The human taunted. 

_Speak no feeling, no, I don't believe you_

Papyrus let out a heavy sigh. “YOU’RE GONNA KEEP RELOADING YOUR SAVE, BUT I WANT YOU TO KNOW BEFORE I KILL YOU. EVERY TIME YOU RELOAD, I WILL ATTACK YOU OVER AND OVER. I WILL VARY THEM. EACH TIME WON’T BE THE SAME. AND I WILL NEVER LET YOU HIT ME.”

_You don't care a bit, you don't care a bit_

“That's cheating!” The human protested, struggling to get to their hands and knees. 

_Random notes keep falling out your mouth_

“EXACTLY.” Papyrus smiled sadly. “NOW, GO TO HELL.”

_Mid-sweet talk, newspaper cut outs_

The human couldn't dodge the bone attack that ripped through them. 

_Speak no feeling, no, I don't believe you_

Papyrus stared at their body, and then the world shifted around him. 

_You don't care a bit, you don't care a bit_

He was standing in the kitchen, about to make spaghetti. He heard footsteps walking heavily down the stairs. 

_Oh no, you don't care a bit_

Papyrus set down the spaghetti and stepped out into the living room. “SANS?”

_Oh no, you don't care a bit_

“yeah, pap? you making spaghetti for breakfast again?” Sans yawned widely, sitting down on the couch. 

_Uh-uh, you don't care a bit_

“SANS… SANS OH MY GOD…” Papyrus rushed over to Sans and picked him up in a crushing hug. 

_You don't care a bit_

“what's up, bro?” Sans asked after Papyrus set him down, doing the equivalent of raising an eyebrow. 

_You don't care a bit_

Papyrus decided not to tell Sans about SAVEs and RESETs, that might just make him lazier than he already was. “I… JUST REMEMBER I CARE ABOUT YOU VERY, VERY MUCH.”

**Author's Note:**

> Memes while battling memes for everything also feelings
> 
> Also I'm writing a multichaptered fic that's basically my head canon hell lol


End file.
